This application is for the first renewal of the Institutional Training Program (T32) in Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition at the University of Colorado Denver and The Children's Hospital at the Anschutz's Medical Campus in Aurora, Colorado. The overall goal of this program is to provide a diverse group of post-doctoral trainees with an exceptional supervised training experience to allow them to develop or enhance their research skills and knowledge in preparation for a pediatric gastroenterology or hepatology related research career. The underlying rationale for this program is to take advantage of new physical and scientific synergies provided by the new Anschutz Medical Campus, an outstanding committed experienced research faculty, and a large pool of potential applicants. Two pathways of research training are offered to produce Basic Laboratory Scientists or Clinical- Translational Scientists. Research training will be focused in five scientific themes: pathogenesis and treatment of pediatric liver disease, immunopathogenesis of pediatric intestinal disease, mucosal immunobiology, pediatric obesity and metabolic syndrome and health outcomes research. The T32 faculty comprises 25 individuals with over $27 million dollars in R01, U01 or program project grant funding and a highly successful training record. Basic research experiences are augmented by graduate courses, seminars and multidisciplinary meetings. Trainees in clinical-translational research will participate in the Masters Degree in the Clinical Sciences Graduate Program and will leverage the infrastructure of the Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute. The research training program is designed to be a 2-3 year program, generally beginning in the 2nd year of subspecialty fellowship or following completion of a PhD or equivalent. Eligible candidates are primarily drawn from the nationally recognized fellowship in Pediatric Gastroenterology, with the potential for candidates in other disciplines including neonatology, nutrition and related basic science fields. Trainees are provided a minimum of 80% protected time for 2 or 3 years of training in a mentored and structured environment. The quality of the educational and research experiences will be closely monitored by the trainees, mentors and Executive Committee with defined metrics and ongoing improvement processes. Of the 7 trainees who have completed the T32 training in the past 3 years, 5 have full-time academic positions and are very early in developing their research careers. The continuation of 4 training positions is requested with the addition of a 5th position in year 2 to allow for 3 years of training. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This T32 Training Program is relevant to child health by training the next generation of physician and PhD scientists who through scientific discovery will advance the care of children with Gl, hepatology and nutritional disorders. The investment in research training in this Training Program will provide a foundation for the trainees to become the future leaders, teachers and mentors who will help guide the direction of Gl, hepatology and nutrition in the future.